Reflections Of My Life
by goldfish078
Summary: -It seems Vicky's whole life has been miserable. That it is not worth it for her, unless the people she knows feel the same. Her life has turned to torturing the ones she thought she loved, to the point that they cowered in fear of her. She had no idea wh
1. An Overheard Conversation

Yes, my second fanfic. This one, as you may have guessed, is about Vicky's childhood. And, if your wondering, this will go over 15 chapters for all you people who enjoy long fics. THis is only about hlaf done at the moments, but don't worry, I will finish it!!! (Maybe not as fast as the other one though) Well, enjoy Vicky's life!....

****

**Chapter 1: An Overheard Conversation**

"Bye Timmy!" Called out the happy voices of his parents as they pulled out of the driveway. They were off on another day trip... without Timmy. And as usual, Vicky was called over to fulfill Timmy's need for a babysitter while they were gone.

"TWERP!" Vicky called out through the house to let Timmy know she was here, or rather, to tell him to prepare for a full day of torture. She walked in and set down a large box on the floor. The box was labeled "Caution, sharp contents, handle at your own risk"

"Oh-No, Vicky!" Timmy said as he pressed himself up against his bedroom door in a lame attempt to barricade it. "What do we do?"

"Well, what do you usually do when Vicky drops by?" His Godfather asked him with a stupid grin on his face.

"Well, a lot of stuff... but it never works." Timmy yelled, he could her Vicky pounding around downstairs as she searched either for him or ways to torture him.

"Well, what about that time you wished her to be nice?" Cosmo asked trying to help out. It obviously wasn't working.

"That ended in disaster, remember?" Timmy reminded him in a deadpan voice.

"Well, what about that time we.." Cosmo started again.

"Disaster!" Timmy said again. Wanda joined in.

"Timmy, I don't get it, why don't you just...." Wanda started, but was cut off by the sound of Vicky's footsteps making their way towards Timmy's bedroom.

"No time, quick, hide!" Timmy said, shooing his godparents away. They turned in to fish and inserted themselves inside their fish bowl as they watched the door come crashing down on top of their godson.

"Hah, trying to hide again, are we? I told you what would happen if you did that, remember?" Vicky said in a menacing tone as she grabbed Timmy's shirt and raised him to eye level. Timmy started to sweat.

"Um.. Ah.." Timmy stuttered as he tried to say something in defense, but he came up blank.

"Well, guess what," She said. She waited for an answer from Timmy. But Timmy just looked at her in a scared way. "You've just earned yourself a fun-filled day of chores. MY CHORES! Now move it" She yelled in his face. She then turned and walked out of the room with Timmy whimpering under her arm. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other and poofed downstairs to help Timmy deal with the pain he was about to receive.

Vicky brought Timmy down to the living room and dropped him down next to the box she brought.

"Uh, heh.. What's in there?" Timmy asked in a panicked tone as he eyed the box nervously.

"Oh that? Are you sure you want to know?" She asked him in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Um... no, not really." Timmy said, trying to keep her occupied. He saw Cosmo and Wanda poof behind Vicky in the form of pictures on the wall.

"Well, TOO BAD!" Vicky yelled again, blowing Timmy's hair all out of place. She opened the box and pulled out an extremely large bucket full of cleaning supplies.

"Now, get to work, I'm timing you, so you better move fast. And ACTION!" She yelled as she pulled a timer from the box and pushed the start button. She walked over to a large chair and sat herself down. Timmy looked at her, and then back at the cleaning stuff she had given him.

"What makes you think I'm gonna do all this?" Timmy asked skeptically as he pulled a rather long list from the bottom of the bucket and skimmed it.

"Oh, being difficult, are we?" Vicky asked as she got up and walked over to the box once again. "That's okay, I came prepared!" She pulled out a very long, very sharp looking poker from the box. She stuck it under Timmy's chin, forcing him to look at her in the eye.

"Is this a good enough reason for you?" She asked, her voice back to sounding angry again. Timmy nodded, grabbed the bucket and raced off to the kitchen.

"That's more like it!" Vicky said to herself as she sat back down and turned on the TV.

"How are the chores coming along there, Timmy?" Cosmo asked Timmy. The two of them had poofed to Timmy's side to help him out. Timmy was currently scrubbing the floor.

"Fine, just fine." Timmy replied through gritted teeth. He slammed the bucket down, hard. Then he threw the sponge across the room.

"Oh, come on sport, it could be worse." Wanda said encouragingly as she poofed the sponge back into the bucket of water.

"Exactly, Wanda, it could be worse. Not only could it be worse. It is worse, and I'm sick of it!" He said. Wanda and Cosmo glanced at each other and then looked back at their godson, who had picked up the sponge and continued scrubbing.

"Timmy, what do you.." Wanda started to ask, but Timmy cut her off.

"You should go now, before she hears you." Timmy said through gritted teeth again. Cosmo and Wanda took the hint and poofed back to Timmy's room to wait for him. Timmy continued to scrub the floor.

Timmy trudged up to his room about 3 hours later. He walked in, slammed the door, and flopped down on his bed all in a matter of about 5 seconds.

"How did the chores go sport?" Wanda asked him as she eyed his clothes. They were torn and dirty. Wanda guessed that Vicky had given him a couple prods with that poker she brought.

"Horrible, just like always!" Timmy said, sitting up in bed to face his godparents. Wanda and Cosmo had poofed out of the fish bowl and were back to their normal fairy forms.

"That bad, huh?" Cosmo asked, even if he did know the answer was yes. Timmy eyed him angrily.

"Of course it was bad, it always is. Every time she come, she finds new ways to torture me, and they get worse and worse every time. I can't take it anymore!" Timmy yelled as he threw his pillow across the room. It knocked the lamp on his ceiling, causing it to crash down to the floor.

"What was that?" Vicky said. She had heard the crash and, being the evil babysitter that she was, went up to punish Timmy.

"I wonder why Vicky turned out this way, people usually don't turn this evil unless provoked?" Wanda stated casually, pointing out all the facts. By now, Vicky was outside Timmy's door, ready to barge in. She held up the poker and prepared to go inside. Then, she heard a voice, a small voice that sounded like it was crying. It made her stop and listen.

"I just want her to stop torturing me, to stop torturing everybody. She makes our lives miserable, almost as if she thinks it's funny. It just makes me so angry. The way she does it with pleasure. How could anyone stoop that low?" Timmy said quietly. As Vicky listened through the door, she lowered her hand and new thoughts popped into her head. 'Have I really made his life this miserable?' She asked herself. She put the poker down and prepared to knock on the door, but was interrupted by two voices coming from downstairs.

"Oh Vicky, were back!" Timmy's parents called out as they walked into the living room.

Vicky turned around and looked down the stairs. She walked slowly towards them and made her way down.

"Here's the money we owe you Vicky!" Timmy's mom said as she handed her a big wad of cash.

"Thanks for watching are son so well... again." Timmy's dad said to her. Vicky just looked at him, took the money and looked back up the stairs to where Timmy's bedroom door was.

"Yeah, sure..." She said half-heartedly as she turned her gaze back to Timmy's parents. "Thanks." After saying that, she walked out the door.

Meanwhile up in Timmy's room, Cosmo and Wanda were trying to cheer him up.

"Try not to be too down sport, is there anything you want?" Wanda asked him. Timmy shook his head. For some reason, he felt very tired, probably from all the chores he had just completed.

"Timmy, were home!" He heard his parents call out up to him.

"Good....she's gone." Timmy said out loud to himself as he got up off the bad to go down and greet the people who left him with her everyday, the people he called his parents. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other again, worrying about Timmy. They poofed back into the fish bowl and waited for him to return.

A/N: Well, how did you like the first chapter! I know it was kind short, but, oh-well! THis will get more interesting, I promise! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Door To Memories

Yeah, chapter 2! I apologise for it being so short! I hope you Vicky fans enjoy this!!! Happy reading1 :)

**Chapter 2: The Door To Memories**

Vicky had left the Turner's house and was now on her way home. The box she brought was under her arms, not even closed properly.

"Have I really made him that miserable?" She asked herself again. It had been all she had been able to think about ever since she heard Timmy say that.

"How could anybody stoop that low?" She said, repeating what Timmy had said about her. How could she? She had never meant to be that mean, she just was. But not always. When she was younger, she was just a small defenseless child who had no way to defend herself. It wasn't until recently that she had become what she was now. Evil, as Timmy put it.

She looked down at the half closed box in her hands. The bucket of cleaning supplies had spilled and there was stuff everywhere. One thing that stuck out to her even more that the rags or cleaners was the poker she had brought. Brought purely to show Timmy who was boss, so he wouldn't step out of line. She noticed a small shred of pink material on the end of it. A piece of Timmy's t-shirt, from when she stabbed him with it. Then it had seemed like a perfectly harmless thing to do, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that?" She asked herself again. She now hoped she hadn't hurt Timmy in the incident.

But then a new thought popped into her head. Maybe he had deserved it. He had always complained about doing chores. It seemed to her that he complained about everything. And complainers, as she felt, should be punished. That was how she had always felt about it, although she didn't use to actually do the punishing part.

She walked through the front door of her house. In the living room, she saw her younger sister, Tootie, sitting on the floor. She was playing with a Crimson Chin doll, the one that Timmy had given her.

"What are you doing, twerp?" Vicky asked her sister carelessly. She walked over to the table and set the box down on it.

"N-nothing" Tootie stammered. She hid the doll behind her back, knowing that Vicky hated it. Of course though, in her haste, she had accidentally hit a button on it, triggering it to say one of it's many action phrases.

"No one could ever like someone as icky as you!" The doll said. Vicky, hearing this, turned back to her sister.

"What did I tell you about playing with that stupid toy?" She yelled in her face. Tootie looked up at her in fear of what she might do.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." She stammered though gasping breaths.

"You better not, or I'll.." Vicky started to respond. But she was cut short by the sound of a slamming door.

"Mommy!" Tootie screamed as she got up and ran out of the room. Vicky followed slowly out of the room after her, just to make sure she didn't get away with anything.

"Mommy, mommy..." Tootie screamed again. In the hall, Vicky's mother was just coming in the door, looking very tired. Tootie jumped straight into her arms.

"Mommy, Vicky's being mean again!" She sobbed in her mother's arms. Vicky just watched as her sister made a big scene.

"Well, we'll see what we can do." Vicky's mother said as she gently put Tootie down on the ground. She said that, but she knew that Vicky couldn't simply be punished. Vicky, over the years, had become so mean that even her parents feared her. Vicky had them right where she wanted them, in the palm of her hand.

Vicky's mother stood up to face her 16 year old daughter.

"Vicky, what is Tootie talking about?" She asked her in a nervous voice. Vicky stared back in a menacing way.

"Nothing, she made the whole thing up." Vicky said as she thought up an excuse. Vicky's mom, who was not used to hearing this sort of talk from Vicky, looked surprised.

"But Tootie said..." She started again, but Vicky interrupted.

"I said, she made it up!" Vicky said, her voice rising. She wasn't in the mood for this kind of crap from her mother.

"But..." her mother stammered again,

"Just leave me alone." Vicky said under her breath. And with that, she turned and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Her mom just stared at her as she walked up the stairs.

Tootie walked back into the room to see what was happening.

"Did you punish her?" Tootie asked in a hopeful voice, even if she knew Vicky would never take it.

"Honey, how could I punish her when she didn't do anything?" She asked Tootie, but she was still looking up the stairs that Vicky had previously walked up.

"But, she did. I-I didn't.." Tootie stuttered, but her mom silenced her and she stopped talking.

"Why don't you go play with your toys like a good girl." Her mom said, shooing her off in the direction of the living room. Tootie took the hint and left. It wasn't as if it was a new experience. She was always getting blamed for things Vicky did. Of course, her parents never punished her. Then again, they didn't punish Vicky either. She kept getting away with everything, and she was sick of it. But, she decided she couldn't do a darn thing about it and, instead, sat down to play with the Crimson Chin Doll again.

Meanwhile, Vicky had made her way to her bed and laid down on it. She was thinking about what Timmy had said again, she just couldn't get it out of her head.

Then her mind wandered over to her parents. They had never been very good at it, at least that was how she felt. Tootie, who felt otherwise, always turned to them. Maybe that was a reason she had turned out this way. For as long as she could remember, she had always been jealous of all the love they gave her younger sister. She had never gotten that much love out of them, never. That was why she was so mean to them sometimes. She felt they should be punished for that. And as a result, she could almost control them. That was what she had always wanted, wasn't it?

She got up of her bed and walked over to her closet. She opened to door slowly and it creaked open. She didn't often go in her, too many memories. After some digging, she started to feel tears well up in her eyes. The closet was where she had kept all the things from her childhood. She pulled out a folder. It was torn and had red stains on it. Blood, obviously. She put it down and kept searching. The next thing she found was a photo, probably one that fell out of an album awhile back. It was a picture of her parents and Tootie. Tootie was just a baby and her parents were beaming, obviously very happy about their new daughter. Vicky wasn't in the picture. And she was sure, that if she was, they wouldn't have been smiling.

Finally, she emerged with what she had been looking for. It was her old diary. The cover was torn and tattered, showing that it had a lot of use. Bits of paper were sticking out everywhere. She had inserted things like school projects, ones mainly about her family. But mostly, the writing in it was expressing her hate towards everything in her life.

She stood up and closed the closet door on all her past memories. Then, with the book under her arm, she walked over to her bed and sat down. She was a little nervous at what she might read. She had never done this before, never felt the need to. But right now, she felt that she needed to find out just why she had been so miserable. She told herself she was doing this because it would help her feel less guilty about torturing Timmy. Of course there was another reason, but she put that reason out of her head completely. She opened the book to the first page. Dust was sent swirling into the air and she noticed the writing was messy. Probably because she was about 5 when she started this diary. Nevertheless, she started reading the hand writing.

A/N: I know, short chapter, but neccesary. Wow, Vicky's actually feeling guilt?! That's new!


	3. I Thought They Loved Me

Thanks for all the reveiws. Oh, and if your wondering, most of the story will take place in Vicky's past. I promise this will get better. (I didn't really like the first few chapters, but oh well) Happy reading....I won't say that anymore :)

**Chapter 3: I Thought They Loved Me**

_Sept, 6 4:30 pm_

_Tomorrow is the first day of school and I'm scared. I don't want to go. My mom said I would like it, but I don't believe her. I never believe her, even when she tells me she loves me. I just can't for some reason. _

That was all that was written for that day. How she didn't think her mom loved her? She wondered to herself, why she would think that. As she did, she saw memories flash in her head, memories of that day.

**Flash Back**

"Mommy, I don't want to go!" A young Vicky said. She was five years old at the time.

"Honey, you'll have a lot of fun, trust me." Vicky's mother replied back to her. Vicky didn't seem too sure though.

"But what about bullies?" Vicky cried. She didn't want to go. And she was making it pretty clear. She threw herself on the ground and wailed, clinging on to her mother's feet.

"Vicky, please stop. You'll have fun, trust me." Her mother said reassuringly. She rested a hand on Vicky's back, but Vicky quickly pushed it away. She didn't trust her mom, she never had. "Vicky, come on now. It's time to go." She said as she picked her up. Vicky struggled to get down. She didn't want to be held by her mom.

The struggle continued to the car. Vicky's mom buckled her into the back seat of the old rusted car.

"Mommy, I don't want to go!" Vicky said again, but her mom had made up her mind, she was going wether she liked it or not.

"Vicky, you'll have fun, I promise. And I bet you'll make lots of friends too!" Vicky's mother said gently as she turned to look at her daughter. Vicky looked back with sad eyes.

"Promise?" She said quietly.

"I promise." She said back. Then she backed the car out of the beaten up garage and drove off to Dimmsdale preschool. As they were driving, Vicky stared out the window and muttered something to herself.

"Yeah, right." She said quietly. Her mother didn't hear her, which was probably better, but Vicky didn't really care if she did hear it. She never believed her mother. No matter what she told Vicky, no matter what she said would come true, it never happened. Today would be no different.

They rounded the corner as the school came into view. Vicky looked the other way. She didn't want to go to school. Her mom had told her she was lucky to even be going. She didn't think so. She thought it was her parents way of getting rid of her for the whole day.

"Vicky, were here." Her mother said as she got out of the car. She went around and opened the door. "Come on Vicky." She coaxed

Vicky looked away, she didn't want to get out of the car.

"Come on honey." Her mom said again as she unbuckled Vicky. Vicky looked around the school yard. She could she small kids rushing out of their car seats. They were all smiling. She didn't know why though, for her, there was no reason to smile. Finally, Vicky stepped down from the car. The building, though fairly small, seemed to loom over her. Vicky turned away.

"Well, good-bye Vicky. I have to go to my job interview now. I'll see you at 12:00." Her mom said. And with that she drove off, not even waiting for her only daughter to say good-bye. Vicky didn't watch her mom drive away, she didn't even wave. Instead she looked around. She spotted a tree near the building and wandered over to it absent-mindedly.

Vicky sat herself down at the foot of the tree and watched the other kids play. No one came over to her, no one seemed to care of the small red-haired girl sitting alone. But it was probably better this way. She didn't really want friends. She'd show her mom.

"Children, time to come inside!" A lady called out. The kids all stopped playing and rushed over. Vicky was a little reluctant, but she couldn't stay out here all day, she'd get in trouble. Finally, she got up and trudged over to line up with the other kids. She took a spot at the end of the line, hoping no one would notice her.

"Hey kid, come on or your gonna get in trouble!" A random kid said. He was talking to Vicky, but she took no notice.

"Hey, your gonna be late!" He yelled again. Vicky looked up and notice the line was moving without her. She walked over to join the rest of the kids, though she did not look up.

"Hey, who are you anyway?" The kid asked her. Vicky looked at him and frowned in response, then looked down again. She didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

Once inside, the children were instructed to take a seat on the rug. Vicky chose a seat far back in the room, away from the other kids. She curled up and pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. There she sat for about five minutes while the other kids got situated and settled down.

"Would you like to sit with me?" A little girl asked Vicky. Vicky raised her head and looked up. The girl smiled cheerfully back.

"No, leave me alone." Vicky responded harshly. Then she turned around to face the other way and waited for her to leave.

"Okay!" The girl replied happily. Then she skipped off to sit with her own friends. Vicky still didn't turn around though.

Once everyone was settled down, the teacher introduced herself. Vicky didn't catch her name though, she didn't care. She wasn't about to ask her anything anyway.

After the teacher introduced herself, she told each of the kids to introduce themselves. She went around the room and asked each kid their name.

Vicky wasn't paying much attention to the class. When the teacher reached her, Vicky barley noticed.

"It's your turn, dear." The teacher said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Vicky lifted her head and looked the teacher in the eye.

"Vicky." She mumbled so no one could hear her.

"What was that?" The teacher asked her. All the kids turned to face her.

"Vicky." She mumbled under her breath again. The class still couldn't hear her.

"Could you repeat it one more time.." The teacher started, but Vicky cut her off.

"I said my name is VICKY!" She shouted. The whole class heard her this time. Vicky sat down and turned away after this display, waiting to see what their reactions would be.

"That's a nice name, but there was no need to shout." The teacher replied, then she moved on to the next kid. From that moment on, Vicky decided she wouldn't talk to anyone at all. The rest of the class would now and forever consider her an outcast, not that Vicky cared.

At snack time, when all the kids got to pick either chocolate of vanilla cookies, Vicky didn't pick anything, she just looked away. She was the only one who didn't eat anything.

At story time, when the class got to vote on the story, Vicky took no part in it. She stayed silent and looked away. She didn't feel like reading anyway.

At nap time, when all the kids got their sleeping rugs, Vicky stayed where she was. She didn't have a rug to lay on, her mom said she didn't need one. Instead, Vicky laid on the tiled floor, not even bothering to close her eyes.

After nap time was over, the children were told to play outside for the last fifteen minutes before their parents came. Vicky walked out behind all the other kids. When she got outside, she went straight over to the tree and hugged her knees to her chest. She watched the other kids play on the playground. In a way, she envied them. But she mostly didn't care. She didn't care that they were happier than her or that they all had friends. She was an outcast, she wasn't supposed to have any friends.

After about fifteen minutes, parents came to pick up their kids. Their bright, shiny cars pulled into the parking lot. She watched as the caring parents got out and looked for their children. When they found them, the children would come running, happy to see them. The child would show his or her mom a picture she drew or tell them about school that day. Then the parents would hug them and buckle them into their car seat. They would drive off, happy to be together.

Vicky watched each and every child leave until she was the last one there. She wondered to herself when she would see her mom's rusty car turn the corner. Not that she wanted to see her mom, she just wanted to go home and get away from school. So she sat and waited.

About an hour later, Vicky saw the car. Inside her, she was happy, but she didn't show it. Her mom got out of the car and looked around the deserted playground, as if she was expecting Vicky to be playing on it. When her mom spotted Vicky sitting under the tree, she came rushing over.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry I was so late!" She said and hugged her daughter. Vicky pushed her off.

"You promised I would have fun." Vicky said coldly. Her mom looked at her

"But didn't you have fun?" Her mom asked her back. Vicky stared at her in the eyes, frowning. She made the answer dead obvious.

"Oh Vicky, I'm sorry you didn't have fun, but I'm sure tomorrow will be better." She said as she took Vicky's hand and led her to the car. Vicky looked at the ground at muttered under her breath "I don't want to go tomorrow." Her mom took no notice to this.

By the time they got home it was 1:30. As soon as Vicky stepped foot into the house she ran up to her room, not even bothering to look at her mom.

"Vicky, are you okay?" Her mom called up to her, but there was no answer. Vicky made it clear that she didn't want to be with or talk to her mom at the moment.

Up in her room, Vicky pulled out her diary. Her parents had given it to her for her fifth birthday. It was the only thing she got. She opened it up to the first blank page and dated it. Then she wrote...

_Sept 7th, 1:45 pm _

_School was horrible, I'm never going back there again. Mom said it would be fun, but mom was wrong. Mom is always wrong._

Then she closed it and stuck it under her pillow.

A/N: Oh the angst! Can you handle it? (I can) Wow, Vicky seems to dislike everything around her! None of this is really true for the show, this is just a crazy fanfic...written by a crazt person! (lol) Hope you all like it so far! :)


End file.
